


Son of Lies; Lord of Flies

by ChatastropheNoire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Coffee Pot Can Be Used As A Coffee Mug If You're That Desparate, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Animagus Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Desi Harry Potter, Found Family, Fred Weasley Lives, Fred and George are Chaos Enablers, Gen, Good Slytherins, Harry Is Too Tired For This Wizard Shit, Harry Lokëson AU, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hogwarts Has WiFi Now, Loki Adopts Harry AU, Slow Updates, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Snape Is The Worst, Snarky Harry Potter, Snarky Loki (Marvel), They're Little Gremlins All Three Of Them, Useless Gays, he didn't sign up for this, mlm/wlw solidarity, so is Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatastropheNoire/pseuds/ChatastropheNoire
Summary: Harry Lokëson is not, whatever the Midgärdian man with the ridiculous beard may say, some prophesied saviour of wizards. He is the son of Loki Laufeyson, trickster God of lies and chaos, and while they are not bound by blood, they are father and son nonetheless.But Harry cannot deny that his abilities are not usual for a Midgärdian; not even one who has spent his life surrounded by magic, and who wields as many charms and enchantments as him.He is no saviour, he is no Potter, and he is certainly no hero-But he may be a wizard.





	Son of Lies; Lord of Flies

**Author's Note:**

> so this is an idea that popped into my head at 2AM and i had to get it down somewhere before i forgot it. Loki adopts Harry! two angsty green-eyed magic orphans who make each other less angsty. ahh, don't you just love dynamics? also, Loki's personality (read; snark, charm, and penchant for getting into more trouble than should be possible) has absolutly rubbed off on Harry. he's a Slytherin now. that's just how mafia works. also animagus so he can do the 'bleh-it's-me'-and-then-he-stabs-you bit (also cuz i'm a sucker for animagus Harry)

HUNTER ARCHER SINGER SONG 

TURN BACK T’WARDS WHERE YOU BELONG 

HAUNTED HALLOWS MAR YOUR PATH 

FEAR NOT TRAV’LER; WATCH YOUR BACK

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not a man easily shaken, but he was certainly perplexed.

Instead of finding Harry Potter safely in the care of his aunt and uncle, the Professor had followed the owls (they always knew where to go, and he never quite understood how) to the boy, (a house in London, of all places ) and found that his guardian was another person entirely.

The man, -who had introduced himself as Loki- for his part, was taking the news that his adopted son was a wizard remarkably well. Tall and pale, with fairly long black hair, he reminded Albus vaguely of a younger, handsomer, less greasy Severus Snape. He had piercingly green eyes, and was nattily dressed in black and green. Harry -much older that when Albus had last seen him of course- seemed to try and emulate him, wearing his back curls long and tied up and sporting a smart button-down shirt.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "A wizard school, you say?" 

While his tone was not apprehensive, he seemed to somehow convey all too clearly exactly what he thought of the idea.

"Correct." Albus said. "One of the finest in Europe, may I add."

Loki's brows furrowed almost imperceptibly. "And just how safe is this," He waved a hand vaguely. "Wizard school?"

"There's no place safer." The Professor said proudly. 

Harry and his guardian shared a split-second Look.

"Father," Harry spoke for the first time. "Face it. You may be a very skilled sorcerer, but you can't teach this kind of magic." He gestured to the ornate silver tea set Dumbledore had conjured from thin air minutes ago. "Wouldn't it be best to let me learn it there? After all, it sounds perfectly safe."

Harry spoke in a strange, somewhat formal manner, with the barest hint of an undefinable accent at the edges of his voice. A capable sorcerer? Albus' blue eyes gleamed curiously. That would explain things. Harry's hands sported a number of rings, and even sitting some few feet away, the Professor could see the charms and enchantments glisten on them. Not to mention the ornate, golden helmet atop the mantlepiece, the strange energy coating Loki like armour, and the small dragons-tooth necklace that hung from Harry's neck.

Loki's eyes turned to his son, softening. "_Ormtjusare, _are you sure?"

The man spoke Swedish, Albus noted. Not a language he was fluent in, but he knew enough to pass. _Orm _meant snake, though he was lost to _tjusare_. An affectioante nickname, he decided.

"Of course I am, _listig skojare_." 

So Harry spoke it too. The man didn't have an accent, bar the slight undefinable one his son shared, but perhaps he was Swedish himself? That would explain the name.

Loki smirked. "So determined." He said. "Where do you think I got it from?" Harry grinned back. "Haven't the foggiest." Loki replied.

The two turned their emerald gazes back to Dumbledore, who was starting to feel a little overlooked.

"Then it's decided." Loki said, his arm on Harry's shoulder protectively. "Starting September, my son will be attending your school, Professor Dumbledore."

"Please," The Professor smiled, his eyes crinkling. "Call me Albus, Mr Laufeyson." 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter but i'm stoked about this idea! Harry may be a little ooc but that's bc of Loki's snark and chaotic neutral-ness rubbing off on him. rest assured, we meet Hagrid and Draco next chapter. get ready for flirting, fluff, snark (of course) and my horrible comprehension of the Swedish language. ('ormtjusare' means snake-charmer, 'listig skojare' can mean artful dodger (literally 'artful joker'). they're these cute affectionate insults Harry and Loki call each other.)


End file.
